


Scars

by skyott



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Trans Male Character, possible dysphoria trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyott/pseuds/skyott
Summary: First times are always awkward, though that doesn't account for the man you're about to share it with having never seen your chest, which is 90% scar tissue. Nothing kills the mood like a tragic backstory.





	

_He said there was something here! What the hell did he hide in here?!_ Elain sighed, it's be easier if he knew what exactly he was looking for, besides, "Something there that might interest you." He shuffles again through the stacks of paper on his desk. _I swear, if it's coin as repayment for that amulet-_ The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs to his quarters gives Elain a start. Dorian's head appears as he ascends.

"So!" He begins, sauntering over, "It's all very nice, this flirting business. I am, however, not a nice man." Elain rolls his eyes, but he continues. "So here is my proposal: we dispense with the chitchat, and move on to something more... primal." Elain flushes furiously as the taller man walks closer, stroking his chin. "It'll set tongues wagging of course," he continues, walking around to behind him, eyeing him up in an almost preditory manner. "Not that they aren't already wagging." Elain can feel him closer, the warmth of the man nearly against his back, his voice whispering in his ear. "I suppose it really depends," his lips ghosting his ear, "How bad does the Inquisitor want to be?"

 _Oh maker..._ A shiver runs up Elain's back, he can feel himself melting at his words. He turns his head to look him in the eye. "I thought you'd never ask." He responds breathily.

"I like playing hard to get." Dorian smirks.

Elain chuckles, "And now?"

"I'm gotten."

Dorian hardly had a chance to finish before Elain was turning, pulling the taller man down to kiss that stupid smirk off his face. Dorian chuckles against his lips, wraping his arms around the shorter man and pulling him against him. Gripping onto the straps of Dorian's armor, Elain begins to pull him towards the bed. The kiss is broken, leaving them bothing panting. Dorian chuckles. "Eagar, aren't we?"Elain sits on the edge of the bed, already pulling off his vest and scarf, and looks up at him with amused annoyance.

"Maker's breath Dorian, do you know how long I've wanted this? I'm not exactly a patient man, I thought I'd go mad!" Dorian laughs, begining to unbuckle his curiass.  
  
"Well now, we can't have that, now can we?" He straddles his legs, letting his curiass fall to the floor. Elain sucks in a breath, admiring the newly bared torso before him. He runs his hands down his sides, feeling the soft skin over lean muscle.  
  
"Maker, you're gorgeous..."  
  
"I'm sure you look just as stunning." Dorian quips, unbuttoning the first few buttons of Elain's shirt. _Oh fuck, he's going for my shirt!_ Elain pulls Dorian in for another kiss, much more passionate than the first. He lets himself fall backwards on to the comforters, pulling Dorian with him, who gives a surprised 'oof!' He wraps an arm around Dorian's neck to keep him close, the other running a hand down his back as they bite and bump noses. He gives a gasp as Dorian's thigh rubs against him, unthinkingly grinding back up against him. Dorian lets out a low groan, pulling back and panting. "We are wearing far too much clothing for this."

"Agreed." They both sit up, quickly stripping down to their small clothes, then scooting up farther onto the bed. Dorian climbed back on top of him, looking down at the brightly flushed man. His eyes trail down, admiring Elain's kiss-swollen lips, the light dusting of freckles that traveled all the way down his neck, down to his strong, sloaped shoulders.

"Maker, you look-" Dorian cuts off, eyes that were filled with lust now filled with shock, horror and concern contorting his face.

"What?" Elain questions, bewildered by the sudden change.

"What..." Dorian's blinks, "What happened to you?"

 _Oh fuck! I forgot! My chest!_ Elain freezes, both of them now looking down at his chest. Bright pink scarring covered almost all of his pectoral region, some places almost red from stretching and movement. The scars, two each a little bigger than his hand, ran from under his armpits and almost meeting at his breastbone. Dorian lightly traced down them, running along the raised spots. Elain closed his eyes tightly, letting out a shakey breath.  
  
"Dorian," he says, voice cold and guarded. "There's something I need to tell you." Dorian shifts back onto his kness, allowing him to sit up. Elain looks back down at his scars. "When I was born, I wasn't born a man. For the first 14 years of my life, I was considered a girl. I hated it, hated the dresses, hated my name, hated my body. I was happiest when in my armor, training with the local boys who wanted to be templars. They called me El, treated me as one of the guys, and I realized that I _was_ one of the guys." He paused, letting Dorian obsorb this before continuing. "I went to my parents, asked them what to do. My father... deemed me ill, and called in a Chantry sister to pray at my bedside for the Maker to cure my head while I was kept home, away from the public, and forced into 'Ladyship' classes, as my mother called them. Propper etiquet, how to walk in heels, dress coordination, sewing, stuff like that. Living life hating myself, living a lie..."

He noticed a shift next to him. "So one night, while everyone was asleep, I used my sewing scissors and cut off all my hair, right to the scalp. Next I grabbed all my dresses, blouses, heels, and skirt, then threw them all into the fireplace in the main parlor. Finally, I went to the armory, grabed my sword, a ton of bandages and healing potions, then went into the garden.There, I chugged about seven potions, took the sword, and.." He takes a deep breath. "And I cut off my chest. Lopped off both sides, then drank about 5 more potions. You probably could have run me through and I wouldn't have felt it. I bandaged myself up, hid the... remains, and went back to bed. The next morning my mother woke me up, have me a large pack, and told me to get in my armor and leave. My father had already found the burned remains of my clothing, and was furious. He was at the door when I got there, gave me one look, and told me, 'You are a mistake.' I left, and never heard from them again." He finally looks up at Dorian, "That's what happened to me."

Dorian just sits there for a moment, looking intently at his face, before speaking. "I'm... not entirely sure what to say. But..." He sets a hand on Elain's thigh, giving it a soft, comforting squeeze. "This doesn't change the fact that I find you to be a very attractive man. Not nearly as handsome as me, but no one is."

Elain snorts, "Fair enough, though I'd think a story like that would still be a moodkiller."

"True, but I'm sure it wont take long to get back where we were. If, you're still interested, that is."

Elain laughs, "Of course I am, but are you? Even knowing that I've got differant parts than you?" Dorian smiles confidantly.

"I may need a little more guidance than usual, but I'm not one to turn down some fun with a good-looking man."

Elain rolls his eyes and pulls the man down on top of him, wrapping his legs arond his waist. Dorian was right, however, it didn't take long before they were both panting and grinding against each other, flushed with exertion and want. Dorian begins to kiss down Elain's neck, leaving light pecks trailing lower and lower, stopping just about at his ribs.

"How exactly should we do this, then?" Dorian questioned, fingers trailing at the waistband of Elain's small clothes.

"I don't know, you're the one who's done this before, not me." Elain huffs in embarrasment. "Just, I don't know, do what you'd normally do?"

"Oh?" Dorian quirks a brow and smirks. "I suppose I can do that, just don't tell the Reviered Mother." Elain playfully shoves the man above him, who just laughs. "Hand me that pillow then, and pick up your hips a bit." He does as he's told, then wriggling out of his small clothes. Dorian does the same, leaning over the edge of the bed to retrieve a small bottle of oil from his pockets.

"What's that for?" Elain questions, eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

"This," Dorian says, dribbling some of the oil onto his fingers, "Will make things a lot easier on your part."  
  
"Okay, but what is it fo- oh fuck!" Elain gasps, feeling slick fingers at his back entrance. Dorian presses a comforting kiss to his forehead.  
  
"This may be uncomfortable at first, but I assure you it will feel better in no time." He slowly presses a finger inside, carefully watching Elain's expression for any sign of pain. Elain curses, tossing his head back against the pillow. He feels Dorian begin to pull back.

"I'm good, I'm good. Feels differant, but good. Keep going." He pants, giving a soft groan as a second finger is added. He makes eye contact with Dorian, then blushes a shade deeper and looks away. Dorian tsks, curling his finger upward and earning a pleasured gasp.

"I'd very much like to watch your face, if you'll give me the pleasure." Elain looks back at him and sticks his tongue out. Rolling his eyes, he curls his fingers again.

"Fuck!" Elain gasps, uncontiously rolling his hips back into Dorian's hand, who chuckles. Finally, a third finger is added, and Dorian is slowly moving them in and out, further loosening him. "Dorian," Elain whimpers, catching his attention. "Dorian please..."

Dorian swallows thickly, his whimpers going straight to his cock. "Yes? Do you want something?"

"Please Dorian, I- I need-" Elain lets out a soft moan, rolling his hips with the fingers. "I need you..."

Dorian groans softly at his words, removing his fingers and slicking himself up. He lines himself up with Elain, then slowly presses inside.

"M-Maker, Dorian..." He clings to the man on top of him, panting heavily. "Move, please..." Dorian doesn't need to be told twice, the tight warmth of him so inviting. He starts off slow, but starts to pick up the pace when Elain starts moving with him. Their soft pants mingle together, alternating between kissing and pressing their foreheads together. Elain can feel a knot of sorts begining to form in his lower abdomin, his pleasure growing with it.

"Dorian, don't stop, please..." He moans, moving a hand down to touch himself.

"I'm close, Elain, so close. Maker, you look stunning..." He looks into Elain's eyes, a gentle hand moving to cup his cheek.

With that, Elain is pushed over the edge, cursing as climax washes over him. His body clenching around Dorian is enough to tip him over as well, groaning into Elain's neck as he finishes inside him. Dorian removes himself, and flops onto his back next to him. They both stay there, unmoving as they catch their breaths. Next thing Dorian knows, Elain wraps an arm around him and pulls himself close, resting his head on his shoulder. Dorian had intended on asking where they would go from here, but he couldn't bring himself to disturb the man now peacefully snoozing on him, snoring lightly. He sighs, pulling the covers over the both of them and letting himself relax as well. As he drifts off to sleep, he swears he sees Elain smiling, as though he couldn't be happier to be dreaming next to him.


End file.
